Human Prejudice
by brookslove
Summary: Emma is an orphan who is seeking revenge, but what happens when she falls for a certain red gargoyle? Will she choose to fulfil her promise to her parents or save her love from death?


**I remember the night my parents died. It was the night they refused to pay protection money to Manahattans top crime lord, Tony Dracon. In response a bomb was set up in their store. They were in the store when it went off... Now its Dracons turn to pay. I promise on my parents graves I'll bring him down.**

Emma, a 17 year old brunette, sat on a park bench in Central Park alone. This is how she spent most of her days since her parents death a couple of months ago. It was the only place in the city where she could truly get away from reality and just think. Mainly she thought about how she was going to find the man respossible for her parents deaths. Tony Dracon was a very powerful man equipped with weapons and men to use those weapons. Plus his headquarters were spread all through out New York and the police could never hold him long enough. Emma sighed at the setting sun and began walking the streets looking for a place to spend the night.

As she crossed the street, she heard a loud crash sound come from the local grocery store. The clerk was behind the counter arguing with a small man in a black suit while a bigger man walked the ailes. Every now and then the brute would kncok something off the shelf. Emma didnt recognze the men, but the clerk had been a friend to her family for years. Anger welded up inside her. Very carefully she managed to get into the store without being noticed. She followed the big man until he came to the can goods section then selected the biggest can she could lift and brought it against the side of his head. He went down, needless to say, with a thud.

"What was that? Whos there?" the small man shouted, twisting around. He scanned the front waving the gun wildly. Emma came around to face him. "Who are you?"

"You work for Dracon?" she asked camly.

"What's it to you?"

"I got a message for him: Hes going down." The man laughed at her then.

"And who's going to do that? You? You're just a kid and a girl at that." Just then there came the sound of a siren. They both looked to see the flashing lights of a police cruiser. The thug growled pointing his gun at the clerk. "You're going to pay for that." Without thinking Emma grabbed him causing the gun to fall to the floor. A shot rang out. Her and the thug rolled around on the floor until two officers burst through the door.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see 'em!" the first officer, a tan women with long dark hair, barked. The second, a red haired man in a over coat, pulled the thug off Emma.

"Whats going on here?" he asked in an almost comical kind of voice.

"Looks like I got a date with a couple of Tony's boys down at the station," the woman replied a smile on her face. Emma stood up wipping her face and dusting off her clothes. She watched as the police man escorted the two thugs out the door. She turned to leave, but was stopped by the lady cop. "Im sorry ma'am, but Im going to have to ask you to come down to the station with me. It's just so we can get your side of the story." Emma nodded her head.

The station was the bottom floor of the clock tower that stood tall and proud in Manhattan. Emma sat in a room in the back that had a big mirror and table in it. She layed her head down waiting for the lady cop to come in. Meanwhile the lady cop and the man were outside watching her.

**(Elisa and Matts POV)**

**"Whats your thoughts on the girl?" Matt asked. Elisa ran her fingers through her hair.**

**"I don't think shes one of them. Perhaps she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," she replied.**

**"Well we won't learn anything by standing here," Matt told her. Just then there came the sounds of a fight in the front lobby. The cops exchanged glances before rushing off to investigate.**

**(End POV)**

Emma heard the noise too and came out of the room in time to see the two thugs from before running down the hallway. They turned a corner and were gone. Seeing that no cops had come after them she decided to chase after them herself, but when she turned the corner they were gone. The hallway was completely empty. The door to the supply closet was slightly opened though. Emma went in slowly. The room was empty. She noticed a trap door, pulled the string that brought them down, and went up.

The clock tower, it seemed, was not as abandoned as originally thought. There was a chair, tv, and things to cook with, along with books everywhere.

"Wow," she whispered. Suddenly there was the sound of breaking stone and roars from the balcony. Emma turned to see four monsters looking at her from above...


End file.
